degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-5261392-20160223063807
I just watched the episode where Brooke and Julian got married and oh my god, the feels. ♥ These two are amazing and they seem rather underrated compared to Naley, Brucas, and Leyton. But nonetheless, they have such a genuine, sweet, and unconditional love for each other. Julian has had feelings for Brooke ever since he saw her dancing to "Don't You Forget About Me". He saw her for who she really is and didn't let her past define her - he saw her as intelligent, kind hearted, compassionate, successful, and beautiful. He treats her like the queen that she is, respects her wishes, and supports her dreams and goals. As far as Brooke, she loves Julian with all of her heart and soul. She has learned to open herself up and let her guard down because of him, and she's given all she has to their relationship. It's late and I'm tired,, so I'm going to let some of their amazing quotes do the speaking for me. ♥ I found my other half. You're the girl I love with all my heart, and I'm the boy who's going to love you forever. Brooke, before I met you I thought my world had everything I needed to be happy. I had nothing else to compare it to, then you walked into my life and everything changed. I realized how empty my world was without you in it, and my old life was no longer capable of making me happy… not without you. I love everything about you, Brooke. I love the way you challenged me like no one ever has. I love the way you look at me like no one ever has, and I love the way you love me like no one ever has. I can’t imagine spending my life without you, and if you say “yes” to me in a few minutes, I won’t have to. You look beautiful by the way. Julian, before I met you my world revolved around one thing… me. And I liked it that way on my own, but then I met you and you saw through the facade. You saw me. You’ve taught me to trust, how to let someone in, and what it truly means to fall in love. I can’t possibly describe how much I love you, so I’ll tell you why I love you. You see the world in a way that no one else does and you appreciate everything, including me. There’s no one in the world like you, and if you say “yes” in a few minutes, I’ll get to spend the rest of my life trying to see the world through your eyes, appreciating everything, including you… the most unique, wonderful, and terribly handsome man I have ever met. "This one actually never made it onto the list because I didn't think it was possible." "Outer space? No, I'm pretty sure it was on..." "No. Finding a man who adores me as much as you do...And getting to keep him forever." He loves you, and so do I. I love you. You know that? I love who you are. I don't know how you got there, but I'm glad you did. I'm in love with you Julian, and I always will be. Oh, wait, that's not it, that's the engagement ring I got for you. Where'd I put that thing. Hey, everyone says that the next thing I do, the next choice I make is gonna define me, my career, my life, well, the next thing I wanna do is ask you to be my wife, and tell you how much I love you, and how nothing else matters. When I look into your eyes, Brooke, I see the rest of my life, and I see it with you. Marry me, Brooke Davis. "You were the priss." "Let me guess, you were the stoner." "If you say so, they end up together.